narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shinigami Shrine
The Shinigami Shrine is a sacred place only known to be accesible by Keitō Uzumaki and those who practice and follow the ritualistic powers vested by the Shinigami. The entire compound is surrounded by its own unique barrier, different from the village-wide system barrier setup. It is stated to burn anyone in a never ending series of purple violet flames, if they ever come across or attempt to enter the premise. The Shrine itself is located as the northern most point in the Land of Whirlpools, serving within its own isle far off from the Warriors Summit in its own secluded area of the island. The area is known to harness and posses ghouls and dysmorphic shinobi declared as Death Knights that further protect its sanctuary in case of those who are able to bypass the spiritual realm as well as overpower the mystical barrier set in place. Much of the practices of said shrine remain unknown as most if not anyone within the village, knows-not of its existence. The Shrine holds various of hallways that lead to chambers and secret altars in which the Shinigami's practices are preformed. Along the hallways are interesting portraits and paintings as well as relic symbols and Uzushiogakure/Uzumaki crests throughout its entirity. There seems to be dragon heads that are setup throughout the shrine, said to survey and keep an eye on the area when it is left vacant; preventing any succesful tresspassers to be watched by all means. Within the center of the shrine seems to be Keitō's personal lair; his throne room. He seems to organize and construct plans within said lair, as well as utilize it to get away from most of the shinobi world. There seems to be a large vault like cylinder within the room, said to be a mechanism used to preform the Heavenly Transfer Technique. Portraits of the shinigami and demonic pedestals and totems are throughout the area as the entire room is light by flames said to harness energy of the Shinigami and once the Death God makes its presence known, the flames are said to die out. Within the center of his chambers lines a throne like chair, known to feed of the host's power in order to summon forth the ehtereal beast known as the Shinigami. Within the Shinigami Shrine is another chamber with a special usage. Specifically to preform ritualistic killings such as Dead Demon Consuming Seal or Dead Demon Piercing Seal in a much more controlled enviornment to work well with completing said rituals. The area doesn't seem to be kept in prestine condition as various blood smears can be noticed along the walls of the deceased brought to said sanctuary. The circular platform within the room is said to grow and elevate once the rituals are active and set in place; revealing a stone tablet like table for the afformented ninja the ritual is to be performed on. Due to his knwoedlge with space-time ninjutsu, Keitō has covered many areas within the shrine with his Hiraishin marker. This allows him to transport any individuals he pleases into the Shinigami Shrine, without them being affected by the barrier set in place. It also allows him to teleport anyone marked by his hiraishin to said location. Deep within the depths of the Shingami Shrine lies a special altar. Most notably used for Tailed Beasts of the like. This room is highly protected and covered with chains as well as various torri gates. The entire area is cylindrical and has a series of spiraling staircases leading to the bottom; encased by lit candles throughout it all. The area itself is large enough to withstand and withhold the likes of Tailed Beast at any given moment. The area was once where the beast known as Saiken was sealed and subdued by the mad-man uzumaki. If it is required to seal a beast overpowering the likes of shinobi, this altar is used instead of the main one. This altar also holds succulent powers, enough to absorb and negate chakras given off by Tailed Beast; making the room the perfect area to hold ritualistic sealings regarding Tailed Beasts'. Category:Locations